Subtle as a Super Nova
by snipershezz
Summary: Yondu couldn't believe some of the shit Kraglin had talked him into over the years. This one though? This took the fucking cake.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, established relationship, PWP, object insertion, edge play, mutual masturbation, highly questionable sexual practices, don't try this at home, I'm officially apologising to the yaka arrow, Sorry Not Sorry, poor Yondu, Kraglin's so twisted, nobody gets hurt so it's ok,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **Yondu couldn't believe some of the shit Kraglin had talked him into over the years. This one though? This took the fucking cake.

**October 11****th**** \- Prompt Eleven: **Object Insertion

**A/N: **After my little side tracked plot on day ten, we are launching right into it here peeps, so hang the fuck onto something! :p

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Eleven of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

Yondu saw stars as Kraglin bit into his neck, he was shoved up against the viewing screen in his m-ship, bare ass on the console after one of the best solo heists they'd ever pulled off. The m-ship was dark, floating behind a deserted moon as they waited for pick up from the _Eclector_.

"Babe?" The Hraxian murmured into his neck, "Dun skewer me fer this, but – have ya ever used yer arrow ta – ya know?"

Yondu shoved him back roughly, "_Pardon?_"

Kraglin let out an irritated sigh and rolled his eyes, "Have ya ever fucked yerself on yer arrow?"

Yondu balked.

Kraglin was as subtle as a goddamn super nova sometimes.

"Why tha _fuck_ would I wanna do that?"

"'Cause it's _fun_?"

"It's fuckin' _dangerous_. One wrong note and I'd spear maself in tha lung."

The Hraxian's lip curled back over his teeth, giving the older man a filthy look, "Com'on babe, ya know that'd be hot. I wanna watch."

Yondu swallowed heavily, "Fuckin' shit ya talk me into. If I kill maself on accident, I'mma git Death ta come fer you." He whistled loudly. The arrow shot from the its holster in their cabin and landed smoothly in his palm.

Kraglin leered at the Centaurian in a way that the man was sure was illegal on about six hundred different plants and curled his hand around his leaking cock, rubbing a thumb slowly over the fat head.

Yondu took a calming breath. This was going to take every bit of concentration and skill he had. He whistled out a low note and the arrow rose from his palm. He changed the pitch, to dull the heat in the tip to almost nothing and guided it slowly towards himself.

He took another breath, entire body shaking, "_Fuck_."

Kraglin's grin faltered, "Babe – if ya dun wanna – it's ok –"

Yondu locked eyes with him, heat filling his body at how dangerous this actually was.

Damnit, Kraglin _was _right. This _was_ fucking hot.

"'M good." He replied quietly, the pitch changed again as he felt the pressure of the tip against himself. A long humming note and the arrow entered him, moving slowly back and forth. The Centaurian's eyes rolled back in his head and he thumped it against the viewing screen, mouth hanging in a wet pant.

Kraglin groaned loudly, "_Fuckin'ell_. Ya have no idea how hot ya look right now. All spread open like that."

Yondu groaned, taking a deep breath and whistling a high note to change the angle, the tip gently brushed his prostate and he fought to keep his body still. A shaky hand came up to his own cock, fisting it roughly, "Oh my – _fuck _– that feels _incredible_."

The Hraxian panted loudly, as he sped up, "Shit – ya look like a wanton lil' whore, perched up there. Ya look so damn pretty babe, all fucked out bliss, wanna wreck ya. Want this – _fuck_ – place ta stink like sex when we're done."

The Centaurian moaned loudly, torn between tight control on the arrow and the feeling of euphoria in his veins. He whistled again, speeding up the arrow before he lost control. The pressure on his prostate and the danger of what they were doing pushed him right to the edge. He whistled sharply, and the arrow slid from his body, flying into the interior bulkhead with a thwack. Yondu's whole body seized as he came, shouting out and covering himself and the console in his cum.

Kraglin growled out his release seconds later, as he watched his partner slide to the floor in a blissed out, Yondu shaped puddle.

"_Fuck_." The older man panted. "That was intense. Ya gotta try that."

Kraglin chuckled breathlessly, "'S hot right?"

Yondu grinned from his spot on the floor, "Fuck yeah." He held out a hand and waved it slightly, "Help me up, ya filthy fucker. 'M too old ta sleep down here."

Kraglin trotted forwards on shaky legs and hauled the other man up, "Ya look wrecked babe."

The Centaurian snickered as he slung an arm around the taller man's waist, "So da you darlin'." He made for their cabin, "Com'on. Sleep now. More sex later."

Kraglin squeezed the chunk at Yondu's waist affectionately, "I'll hold ya ta that."

Yondu chuckled tiredly, "'Ve no doubt ya will."


End file.
